


Afterword

by DocTokuMA



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocTokuMA/pseuds/DocTokuMA
Summary: It had been years since Amy Pond had parted with her friend, the Doctor. Now, she had a chance to say what she could to him in an afterword. There's just one thing stopping her: Writer's Block.





	

**AN: Hello everybody! This is my first ever Doctor Who story. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Amy felt the cool night air of New York as the breeze blew through her open window.

Even as she heard the loud noise from the bustling streets, she considered this night to be one of the few quiet nights in the city.

Which was why Amy chose this particular night to start writing the afterword for River's book.

When she and Rory saw River again after that fateful encounter with the Weeping Angel, it had been a few years after the couple had adjusted to their lives in New York. After a few heartfelt greetings with one another, River had given Amy the manuscript for the _Melody Malone_ novel, to be published so that it would do its work in the future.

When Amy had asked about how the Doctor was after what happened, River just told them that he was grieving, but that he would recover eventually, not wanting to say more. River also said told Amy that if they would like to tell him anything, she suggested to her to write the afterword of the novel, which Amy immediately agreed to.

So here she was. Sitting in front of a typewriter, a device which took her a few weeks to learn how to use properly, and writing a message to the Doctor.

Or _attempting_ to write a message. Since the moment she sat down, Amy had yet to write a single word.

Amy had been staring at the blank sheet of paper she had set on the typewriter for who knows how long and her fingers had not touched a single key.

Amy lightly placed her forehead down on the table and groaned. It had been a week since River gave her the novel, and every attempt she had done to write the afterword always ended with the same blank sheet and zero progress on it.

"I have survived against Daleks, lizard people, vampire fishes, giant dolls, and flesh people!" Amy complained loudly. "I will not be beaten by writer's block!"

Normally, Amy wouldn't be this loud when she writing, or trying to write, because she didn't want to bother Rory. However, tonight Rory was out late, one of the downsides of being a full-time doctor Amy guessed, which meant that Amy could be as loud and frustrated as she wanted.

After a full minute, Amy sighed loudly and calmed down a bit. She knew that nothing would get done at this rate.

"Alright, calm down, just calm down," Amy said to herself. "You can do this. You just need… a change of scenery."

The last time Amy was on a rooftop was when she and Rory jumped off the one at Winter Quay to destroy the Weeping Angel's infinite food source. Now, she was on top of a different, much safer, rooftop trying to come up with idea on starting her message to the Doctor.

So far, it still wasn't going well.

Amy was pacing around, her hands pulling the back of her hair, her frustration growing.

"Why is this so hard!?" Amy shouted, mostly talking to herself. She had no clue as to why she was finding it extremely difficult to do this. "This should be simple. Give a message to the Doctor, tell him what's happened to you, and say-"

Amy stopped speaking and stopped pacing. Her thoughts instantly clicked into place. This afterword wasn't just about telling the Doctor about how they were doing or giving him a message. This was also about saying goodbye to him.

Amy knew that she did say goodbye to the Doctor before the Angel brought her here. But that goodbye was rushed, with no time to say everything that needed to be said. Writing this afterword was a chance for her to say a proper goodbye to her friend.

This was why she was struggling to write it. What are the last words you say to one of the best friends you ever knew?

Amy crouched down, wrapping her arms around her legs, and looked up into the sky, the stars shining brightly tonight. Normally, with the many lights open in New York, it would be too bright to see a single star. For whatever reason, tonight was different and the stars were clear as day.

Amy gazed up at the starry sky, knowing that the Doctor was out there somewhere, _somewhen_ , in the universe.

"I know you're out there somewhere," Amy whispered as she continued to look at the stars, as if trying to catch a glimpse of a blue box floating around. "Wherever you are, please be okay."

She recalled the Doctor's and River's words, about how the Doctor didn't like endings. Their ending with him ended in the most painful and heartbreaking way imaginable. This made Amy worry about what he would do now, given his current state. She feared that after what happened to her and Roy, the Doctor may retreat into the TARDIS and possibly never come out.

Amy did not want that for him. The Doctor was someone who travelled around the universe, helping anyone he meets. The universe would be a much darker place without the Doctor in it.

As Amy continued to look up the sky, she felt a tear run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it from her face. Even after a few years of living here, it still hurt to think about how they would never see each other again, a feeling that the Doctor is probably having right now as well.

Some days, even if Rory was with her, Amy felt that her sorrow would stop her from living her life. However, whenever she looked up at the stars, and was reminded of all the adventures she had with the Doctor, even if it was painful, it also brought a smile to her face. These adventures she had was what made her the person she was, and she would never give any of those moments up. This is what drove Amy on to continue her living her life here with Rory, because she knew it was what the Doctor would want. He wouldn't want her to lose hope.

"Hope."

And then the wave of inspiration hit Amy like a… well a wave.

Amy took a deep breath and got back on her feet, wiping away any more tears that were forming in her eyes. She looked up at the bright shining stars one last time, a small smile growing on her face.

"Thank you," Amy said out loud, seeing that coming out tonight brought her inspiration. She probably needed to head back to her typewriter. She had an afterword to write.

Amy sat back down at her desk and faced the typewriter. She took another deep breath and began writing the heading.

"Afterword," Amy spoke as she wrote. "by Amelia Williams." She had been using the new last name every since she and Rory were typed to this time period. She felt that since this was a new start for them, it was time to use a new name.

Amy took one last deep breath, remembering her feelings earlier outside for one more moment before she started to type the first few lines of the afterword.

"Hello old friend, and here we are. You and me, on the last page."


End file.
